Tomorrow's Knight
by megatron124
Summary: After decades of being Gotham's dark knight, old age and using a gun have forced Bruce Wayne to hang up the cape and cowl of Batman. But as this chapter of the legacy closes, another one begins...
1. Chapter 1

4 of 4

Tomorrow's knight: prologue

_Gotham City, 1997_

For over forty years, a single man, a single guardian has ruled the night. A watchful protector has given us peace and safety, the Batman, the dark knight. Every villain, every enemy he's encountered he overcame.

But there is one enemy not a single man can fight nor endure, an predator that lies dormant then strikes it's hardest. Time, for time waits for no one...

"Big news in the financial world today: once again, billionaire Bruce Wayne has averted an attempted takeover of his company by Derek Powers of Powers Technology. Powers vows that he is not through yet and speculation has seen stocks in both men's companies hit all time highs."

"Still no word from kidnappers of Debuetan Bunny Vreeland, following a ransom payment of $5,000,000."

Outside, not a noise is heard as one of the guards was knocked out with a single punch. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be Batman, only in a different suit due to his old age. He steps back, and launches himself using his rocket boots to the roof.

The kidnappers finished counting the ransom money and began loading their plane. "It's all here, take "care" of her." One of them walked up to the Vreeland girl, cocked his gun, but never fired, due to a batarang slicing his hand.

"Batman, get him!" Batman landed and began fighting the goons taking on all of them at once. He threw one of them over the plane wing and fell on the leader. Batman took a breath, then cringed in pain over his failing heart.

He walked over to the girl and began un-tieing her. "Are you alright?" The only response back was a mumbling before he was hit on the head with a crow bar. He got back up, started to attack the leader but fell over in agony from pain.

The goon laughed and said "Ever since I was a kid, big, bad Batman's been life hard for guys like me." He began beating Batman with the crow bar, and stepped back before delivering the final blow. Batman looked over and saw a gun lying on the ground.

As the goon raised his arms, Batman grabbed the gun and aimed it at the leader, something he has never done before. "No, please don't!" Scared and confused, the goon ran outside the warehouse, only to be surrounded by the cops.

Batman walked out the back door, tired and injured. He pulled off the mask revealing a sixty seven year old Bruce Wayne. Realizing what he had just done, threating someone with a gun, the weapon de despised most, dropped it and walked away in shame and agony.

_Wayne Manor, the Bat cave_

What once was his second home, Bruce now saw a shadow of a former life, a life that had to be buried once and for all. All around him were once life achievements; a giant penny, a joker card, old villain's costumes, the Bat mobile and the Bat wing, they are now no more than museum artifacts, meaningless.

But what Bruce really saw was a mirror of himself, as he played out in his mind the events of this night over and over again. It started with a gun, and it ended with a gun. He sealed the glass case shut with the Bat suit in it, never again to be used.

Bruce walked up the stairs, looked around him one last time at the cave, then sneered in disgust. "Never again." He turned off several light switches, turning off and locking away what he had once believed in. As the clock door slammed shut, the cave was left in darkness, silence...

**A/N-This is the final prologue along with the other three stories I will be publishing. It might take a while depending on the number of chapters and the stories, but I promise it Will be worth the wait.**


	2. Rebirth pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, batman beyond or any of its affiliated characters/locations. Kim possible and batman beyond belong to Walt Disney, DC and Warner Bros. animation.**

Rebirth pt.1

Gotham City, 20 years later...

"Oh my gosh, Drew!" Kim possible, world famous teen hero along with her bf Ron stoppable greeted her twin cousin at the Metro Gotham airport. "Eh, how's my favorite cousin?"

The two wrapped in a bear hug, and began catching up on each other. "So how's everything here in Gotham?" the heroine asked. "Gotham, same old same old, but at the university pretty good. How about you, after saving the world from an 'another' alien invasion?'' "Hey, I helped save the world too ya'know!" ron cut in.

"Just teasing, okay bud? Anyway, I heard ya'll were accepted into Richmond State." "How was your vacation?" Without saying a word, Drew began leading Ron and Kim to a less crowded area then made sure nobody was looking.

He then looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, pulled out his nap sack and opening it, revealing its contents. Both Ron and Kim's eyes widened as to what they saw. "Have I got a story for you."

5 weeks earlier...

Gotham City, now a major metropolitan area as its sister Metropolis, has made very little progress over the years, especially due to corrupt business men and cops who happen to be on their payroll.

"Making headline news as always, Wayne/Powers CEO Derek Powers has once again retained his crown as Gotham's most powerful business man. Everyone likes a winner, right Kate?"

"That's right tom. While the handsome CEO might not be making many friends he sure is making a lot of money. Turning to the local weather..."

On his way to his final classes before break, Drew possible takes the local subway to Gotham University with problems and regrets on his mind. As the train stopped to let off passengers, a man wearing torn clothes and face paint boards the train.

The goon was a member of the jokerz, named after the former clown prince of crime himself. He walked to the TV monitor and spray painted a smile on it. "Ah, thank you, thank you." He caught eye of a random woman and snatched her aside. "I saw you smile, yes I did, yes I did. Ahem!"

He held out his hand for money from the woman, who only whimpered in fear. "What do you want?" "Payment for the joke you bought." The clown explained, "I give you funny, and you give me _money_." "I-I di-didn't buy anything! Help me, somebody!"

Drew walked over to the goon and gave him a warning by pushing him into the wall. "Back off, Bo-Bo." "Woh hoh, big man." The woman ran and as the clown tried to fight back. The goon slugged drew and knocked him backwards.

Every punch that Drew threw, the clown dodged and countered with twice the force. "Ah, you ain't that tough dreg, catch you later- pfffffffffffffffffffttttttt. Hahahahahahaahaha!" Drew got up and wiped the blood from his nose. "I really hate those guys."

He then noticed that the passengers were staring right at him as if they were disappointed. "What? Can't I sulk in peace?" As the passengers went back to their business, so did drew.

"Research, Warren." Fox Tully, head of science department in Wayne/Powers, frantically calls Warren Mcginnis, Drew's uncle/guardian. "Warren? I need you to meet me on the landing platform now!" "Why, is something wrong?" Warren replies. "Nothing, I explain it when I see you."

_Wayne/Powers landing platform 3A_

Warren looked over his shoulder and saw a panic stricken Fox walk over to him. "Fox, you look terrible." "Never mind that, here-take this for me." Fox handed a disk drive file to Warren, then wiped sweat off his forehead revealing scarred skin on his hand.

"Fox, what's wrong with your hand?" asks Warren. Fox quickly hides it and says "Nothing! Warren, if anything should happen to me-" "There you are, Mr. Tully. You're late for your _meeting_ with Mr. Powers."

"Mr. Fix sir, what are you-?" Tully immediately ran off but was jumped by two guards. They tranquilized him, and as he fell his back was bare revealing more scarred skin. "What's wrong with him?" asked Warren. "I'm afraid you'll have to discuss this with Mr. Powers." explained Fix.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope that it's worth the wait. Next, find out how Drew meets up with the reclusive Bruce Wayne and how he stumbles upon the secret of the century. **


	3. Rebirth pt2

Rebirth pt.2

Gotham City airport, present day

Kim possible and her bf Ron stoppable have listened to her cousin's story of how he met and then became one of the world's most known caped crusader.

"So what happened to the employee guy? A disease, some kinda accident or something?" asked Ron. "Well, if my 'sources' are correct, my uncle met with Mr. Powers the next day to find out." replied Drew.

_Wayne/Powers main building: Derek Powers' office_

"I asked you here, Warren, to clear up any misconception you might have gotten from that incident with Mr. Tully. Harry simply suffered from an allergic reaction from a chemical compound in the lab; shook him a bit, but he's under the best of care."

Relieved his friend was alright, Warren replied "That's great. When can I see him?" "Monday morning, first thing." Powers answered. "Thank you, Mr. Powers." "Don't mention it." Warren shook his hand with gratitude then began walked out.

"Oh, Warren, before I forget-there seems to be a file missing from Harry's records. Would you happen to know where it is?" Warren answered with the lie "No sir, I have no idea." and walked out. "No, of course not." sneered Powers, then looked at his assistant Mr. Fix, knowing what his boss wanted from him.

_Gotham University, hours later..._

As Drew walked out of the building and dealing with countless wisecracks about his little train fight, he spotted his uncle waiting for him by the car. As he made his way over he asked "Uncle Warren, what are you doing here?"

Warren sighed and simply said "Get in, son." Drew obeyed and got in, still confused. The car pulled out and began driving along the main road. "What'd ya wanna talk to me about?" Without saying a word, Warren turned on the radio and tuned in to the local news station.

"Earlier today, there has been yet another attack made by the gang known as the jokerz. This time, a local women on a passenger train was mugged and robbed: though a student from GU stepped in and tried to stop the incident, he failed and was beaten, allowing the goon to escape-"

Warren turned the radio off and calmly said "Do you wanna explain what happened this morning, Drew?" "I didn't start the fight, I was just trying to help! What else was I-" Warren raised his hand and cut him off.

"Drew, we've been through this before. What you did was right, but you could've gotten yourself hurt let alone killed. You have many talents and gifts, like your-" "Like what, my father?!" interrupted Drew. "The same father who beat me and my mother down, the father who was never there to support me?! And now here you are defending that man who means nothing to me but crap!"

"Son, I wasn't defending him. I was stating that you have similarities, the good ones. Yes, he did those things to you and my sister, and it was wrong. But what I saw in him was despair and tragedy, and he loved both-" "Lies, all lies! He hated us, abandoned us, betrayed us! You're just like everyone else."

Defending himself, Warren reputed "I don't know what is or what happened to you today or any day, but sometimes you have to control yourself and man up to life. Not sit here and disrespect our family and whine about it!" After that, Drew ran out of the car and down the road.

"Drew, wait I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

"What happened next?" an eager Ron asked. "I got pretty mad after our argument. So I decided to go to the Duplex theater and cool down before I went back home." Though they've been listening to Drew's story for an hour now, they've paid attention the whole time.

As Drew walked up to the ticket counter, a familiar honking was made followed by several bike engines. "Oh no, not again." The gang leader rode up and then announced "Evening, boys and girls! Who's up for some laughs?"

Another jokerz swerved by the crowd and snatched a girl and rode away. Drew ran up and faced the clown. "Hands off, dregg!" Drew slugged the goon off his bike allowing the girl to escape.

Unfortunately the other jokerz caught sight of this. "Split his sides!" One by one Drew punched, kicked and fought off the gang with no injuries. "That wasn't so hard, now if ya'll will excuse me-"As he walked away, more jokerz were seen in the distance, many more.

Without thinking, he jumped on one of the bikes and rode off trying to lose the mob. Drew sped through the city, jumping off cars, bridges and constantly changing lanes. He spotted a dark, lonely back rode that led to Gotham Harbor and drove toward it.

With the jokerz not far behind him, he swerved up the curving road, only to catch sight of an old man standing in front of the forestry. Drew's bike lost balance and crashed into a brick gate, sending him flying.

The gang instantly pulled up and circled the teen, laughing like their usual selves. "Aw, the no fun boy had an accident." "Let's put a smile on his face." One of them drew a knife and walked toward Drew when the old man spoke up.

"Leave him alone." Everyone looked toward the man, who stepped out of the shadows revealing himself. "And get off my property-your trespassing."

The gang leader got off his bike and stepped toward the old man. "Who do you think you're talking to, grampa?" then grabbing his shirt "We're the jokerz!" The old man smiled and said "Sure you are."

The leader threw a punch and missed, only for the old man to counter with a stronger punch. Drew ran over to the old man and readied himself, while the jokerz charged toward the two. Drew took on two jokerz, while the old man threw his cane down and began to fight the others.

His attacks were swift and powerful, with one kick, punch and swing after another. The girl biker came toward the old man, but was kicked off within seconds. Though each clown got back up to fight, the old man sent them flying once more.

After minutes of pointlessness fighting, the leader called them back as they were limping and moaning in pain. They finally got on their bikes and left, not daring to even look at their tormentor.

Drew wiped the blood from his nose and stood back up, shocked as to what he just experienced. "Man, you're something! I've never seen anybody fight like-"

The old man began breathing heavily and wheezing as he grabbed his chest and limped over to the gate wall. He grabbed the override control to open the gates as he forced out "M-my medi-cine, a-at the house..."

Drew walked over to him and began helping the old man get to the large estate. As they made their way, out of the rustling bushes came a loudly barking dog. "Down Ace, he's okay." As they continued on their way, Drew commented "Nice dog." "Not really." The old man added.

"With the large estate and its location, I figured that the old man either knew or had to be the famous Bruce Wayne." explained Drew. "You mean the playboy, I- I- mean Batm-!" "SHHHHHHH!" shouted Kim, trying not to grab attention. "Tell the whole stinkin' world why don't you!"

"It's alright, nobody's really here anyway, not at this time. So I got the medicine the old m- Mr. Wayne asked for..."

"The pills were right where you said they be." As Drew handed Bruce the pills, he leaned over to grab them and swallowed them instantly. "So then, I guess you're gonna rest now, huh? You go right ahead, and I'll let myself out. My uncle's probably waiting up for me anyway."

But Bruce didn't hear a word of it, because he had already dozed off into a deep sleep. The second Drew opened the door, Bruce's dog was waiting for him about ready to attack. He slammed the door shut, looked over to Bruce who was still asleep, and walked over to the telephone.

Drew picked up the phone and began dialing when he heard a squeaking noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder and looked at the old grandfather clock, only to see a bat trapped inside. "Don't worry, I'll get you out, just don't bite me."

His hand slipped and accidently pulled the trigger on the clock and opened it. Drew saw a flight of stairs and walked down them, then switched the lights on one by one, revealing the artifacts of a crusade long forgotten.

**To be continued...**


	4. Rebirth pt3

Rebirth pt.3

Drew stood at bottom of the stairs in total shock. He was surrounded by dozens of artifacts from a crusade long forgotten; the legendary Bat-mobile, the Bat-wing, a massive dinosaur that battled Superman himself years ago from LEX corp, the ventriloquist's doll scarface, and literary multiple costumes of villains long forgotten with rips and burns.

He jumped down from the staircase and walked around, when a series of lights turned on revealing several costumes sealed behind glass cases. The original bat suit, nightwing's, robin's, batgirl's costumes and even a newer bat suit; everything started to make sense.

"Geez, no wonder he could fight!" Drew reached for the costume, but was knocked upside the head and fell down, only to stare up at the old man, now known to be Bruce Wayne/the original dark knight.

"You're him! ,you're-" "Get-_out_!" ordered Bruce. Before Drew could even explain himself, the mutt began barking violently, causing Drew to get up and run out of the cave.

With only himself in the cave, the place where so many things happened, Bruce looked around the cave as memories began flooding in.

His parents' death, putting on the suit for the first time, training a pre-teen Tim Drake following Dick Grayson, a young Barbara Gordon staring in awe of the cavern as did Drew…

Then a more recent memory came in, the night only twenty years ago, the night where he resorted as to killing someone with a gun to protect himself.

He shook it off, and walked back upstairs before taking one final gaze upon his former life. "No, _never_ again." Bruce shut off the lights once more and closed the entrance.

Miles away, Drew got off the bus and started for his uncle's place, only to find it surrounded by cops. He ran inside, seeing only forensic scientists and spray painted covered walls. "Please lord, no!" He ran toward his uncle's room, guarded by two cops. "Drew, thank heaven!" Drew's mother ran up and embraced him, thankful that he was alive.

"Mom, what happened?" "A forced break in, police say the jokerz." she explained. Terrified to even ask, Drew spoke up "Where is he, where's Uncle Warren?" Drew's mother closed her eyes, telling Drew that the worse had happened. Not wanting to believe it, he ran past the guards and into the master bedroom. "Uncle Warren, WAAAARRRREEEEENNNN!"

"I'm so sorry." Kim grabbed her cousin's hands to comfort him as he fought back the tears. "What good is being sorry if can't do anything about it…" said Drew as he wiped tears from his eyes. "So, what did you do?" asked Ron. Drew breathed, then continued "It was only the day after that we held my uncle's funeral, and of course 'big man' Derek Powers was there to give a farewell speech."

"McGinnis leaves behind three family members, seen earlier today with his sister, Mary. Among the mourners was McGinnis' former employer, Derek powers. 'I promise, to every single one of you, that I will use any means necessary to see that these creatures pay for their haneous act.'"

Mary McGinnis turned off the Tv, too choked up to watch any more. "Oh, Warren, if there ever was a time we needed you.." She took several deep breaths and proceeded to Drew's room. For hours, he hadn't spoken, eaten, changed out of his clothes or for that matter done anything at all.

He could only sit there, remembering what his uncle had said to him earlier, feeling helpless and guilty. "Drew, that friend of yours, Sheila called, she left her number." Still, he didn't move a muscle. "Drew, you haven't said anything or eaten since the funeral, don't you wanna talk?"

He finally spoke up, "Why would he open the door, mom?" "What?" "They were jokerz, he wouldn't have just opened up, he would've looked first! How, how'd they trace me back to him?" She replied "Honey, we-we just don't know if it's the same gang, besides, there wasn't anything y-"

"Well, I should've! I should've, could've done something; lead them away, distract them…" His eyes filled with tears before he could finish, "We had an argument earlier today, mom. He tried to tell me about dad, and I yelled at him, just sat there and fought with him….The things I actually said to him, it's all my fault…"

_Two days later…_

Drew was almost done moving his belongings over to his mother's house, and though it had hadn't taken long to move, it felt like a decades amount of time no thanks to all its bulkiness. As he was setting down the final boxes, one managed to fall down and spill its contents. "Great, just what I wanted."

He bent down to put it all back in the box, suddenly he spotted a damaged frame with his uncle's picture inside. Feeling something unusual, he turned it around and found a disc drive forced into the frame. Immediately, he ran into his new room, frantically searched for a computer, and loaded the disc.

The files were instantly uploaded, and its secrets and data revealed themselves on the monitor screen. " 'In the event of my death or disappearance…' whoa!" He slammed the computer shut, and ran out the door knowing what he had to do.

After Drew stopped sprinting he finally made it back Wayne Manor as heavy rain began pouring. He pressed the call button on the gate and began to speak into it, hoping Mr. Wayne would help him.

"Listen to me, something stinks in your company! I think it cost my Uncle his life! Look, I'd take it to the cops, but you know how cozy they are with Powers, so how 'bout you takin' a look?"

Still, no response was heard from the former billionaire. "Yeah, I should've known you wouldn't care-you're no Batman you whacked out old fraud!" As Drew began to walk away, the gates began to open, allowing him passage to the large estate.

Though his master allowed the teen entrance, Ace wouldn't have any of it, and growled at the human. "Back off Scooby, it's me." Drew used his arms as protection from the rain and ran inside the mansion. Bruce just stood there at the door, waiting for when Drew came in- "This had better important, kid."

_Wayne Manor, the Bat cave_

The explanation, cause and effect of some new chemical was revealed to Bruce on the Bat computer via disc file. "It's worse than I thought-it's some kind of new DNA mutagen. Powers is making nerve gas, using _my _company to make nerve gas…"

Bruce turned his chair around only to find Drew exploring his old power Bat suit. "Stay away from that." Not listening, Drew continued to gaze and point out the suits features.

"Synaptic control, flight capability, camouflage-this thing might be old, but it's still cuttin' edge. Bet it amplifies your strength by at least 10 to 1." Bruce sighed, then said "I told you not to touch it." Shocked in disbelief, Drew reputed "But aren't you gonna-" "No!" firmly said Bruce.

"You _built _that company, and now Powers is using it to make nerve gas! I mean, you gotta do something, you're Batman." "I _was _Batman." corrected Bruce, "Give this to Commissioner Barbara Gordon, tell her I sent you." "The cops?! They'll never be able to do-" "Don't argue, just do it!"

Drew took the disc, and before he left he asked Bruce "Something happened to you didn't it, and I know that it wasn't just cause you got old." Drew walked back up the stairs, but Bruce lingered behind.

He shut the glass case shut, the same one that he vowed never again to open, ever. He began to wonder if he was doing the right thing, why he became Batman in the first place.

**To be continued…**


End file.
